Past Horror's Reasoning
by InfectedSerenity
Summary: Past: Why does Bryan Mooneyham hate rock so much? Takes place when he is 17. My first one-shot!


A/N- Hello! This is a one shot about why Bryan Mooneyham is so against rock. It takes a trip back in time to his senior year. It is my first one-shot, so please forgive any mistakes or what not.

Disclaimer: I don't own School of Rock and its characters. I don't own KISS either, or anything else. I own Melanie, the song Bleeding Black, and the plot thingy. Don't sue me. I wouldn't be able to give you anything, anyway. I am poor.

* * *

Bryan Mooneyham, his girlfriend Melanie Greene, and his best friend Jonathan Jones were driving to school. They went to Horace Green Prep, much to their dismay. They hated the uniforms, they hated the strictness, and they hated the preppy rich snobs. But they made the best of it. They were in their senior year, and ready to graduate. The 17 year-olds were crazy, wild and daring. But that was all about to change. 

"So, ready for the Algebra test today, Johnny?" Bryan asked his friend.

"Nope," replied his best friend, grinning. Bryan was driving his old Buick Convertible, with his girlfriend in the passenger's seat and Johnny behind them.

"If you fail another test, your parents will personally kill you," said Melanie, smiling.

"Aah, well, they threaten me enough. 'No more drums if you get another 'F' Sure, whatever you say, father..."

"Yeah, my mom keeps talking about how my guitar is 'such a distraction.' Honestly, you'd think it killed people," replied Bryan. They arrived at school and parked, and they all jumped out without bothering to open doors. "All right, well, how bout my place tonight? My parents are out at this meeting thing," he asked.

"Awesome."

"Cool."

"Well, we'll see you at lunch," said Bryan, kissing his girlfriend, then letting it turn into a full make-out session. She had just pushed him against the side of the car when Johnny coughed loudly.

"Um, hello?! Love birds! If I'm late again, I will probably be suspended."

Bryan tore himself away, resulting in Melanie doing her signature pout. "Aah, don't worry, baby, you'll get more than that tonight." He winked, she giggled, and Johnny rolled his eyes. Bryan and Johnny set out for Algebra while Melanie went to English.

* * *

Johnny pushed open the door to Bryan's house. Judging by the sounds coming from the living room, Melanie was already here. So he wouldn't have to walk in on another intimate moment between Bryan and Melanie, that being an understatement, he announced his presence loudly. "HELLO, BRYAN!!! GEE, I HOPE I DON'T WALK IN ON BRYAN AND MELANIE, I WONDER IF SHE IS HERE!!!" He cupped his hand to his ear and heard Melanie giggling. After counting slowly to ten, Johnny walked into the living room. They were sitting on the couch, hair ruffled, clothes wrinkled, and her lipstick was all over his head. Johnny sighed. "Ok, so, are we ready to rock?" 

"Yeah, let's go downstairs." Johnny led the way to the garage, and hoped on his drum set. Bryan retrieved his guitar from the stand and plugged it into the amp. He tuned as Johnny played a simple beat on the drum. Finally, Bryan was finished and told Johnny to play "Bleeding Black," a song they had written together. Melanie sat on a chair and watched happily. After their first two songs, her cell phone rang and she walked upstairs to take the call. A few minutes later, she came back down looking very pale and sweaty. Bryan stopped playing immediately, and Johnny stopped when he realized Bryan wasn't playing anymore. "Mel...what's wrong?"

"Bryan, I'm...I'm..." A look of dawning came over Johnny's face, while Bryan remained confused.

"What is it, Mel?!"

"I'm...I'm pregnant!" she said, then sank into a chair. Bryan's face went pale and his eyes widened. He quickly sat down his guitar and ran to his girlfriend's side. Johnny got up and started pacing, something he frequently did when something was troubling him. Then he flopped down on the floor and buried his face in his hands. Melanie was crying hysterically, and Bryan was hugging her, but he was still in shock.

"You...what...how...when did this happen?"

"A month ago. I started having symptoms a week ago and went to a Free Clinic. They just got the results back and called me," she gasped, trying to regain her composure.A They sat in silence for a while, until Bryan spoke up.

"Well, we'll just work through this together. Melanie, I know I don't have the ring, but will you marry me?" he said, looking into her eyes. Johnny's head snapped up, and she stopped crying.

"Yes," she said finally, actually smiling. He hugged her, and she stopped crying. Then he stood up.

"Well, let's go driving. It's what we do when we're stressed, it'll make us feel better."

They all stood up and walked to the car. They just cruised around town until Johnny announced he was bored. The other two were bored as well, so they went to a club in the middle of nowhere. Inside, they all drank a bit, but Mel tried not to drink too much, so as not to harm the baby. Johnny didn't care; he wasn't pregnant and he didn't have to drive. Bryan, however, forgot he was driving, and decided to drink his worries away. A few hours later, he walked out of the club with Mel on his arm and Johnny stumbling beside him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive, Bryan? You're kinda drunk..." said Mel, with worry. Bryan shrugged it off.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'm not drunk! I only had a couple. It's Johnny here that is drunk," he replied, pointing to his friend, who was now hurling behind a bush. He stood, wiped his mouth, and climbed in the car. Bryan climbed in the driver's seat, and Mel in the passenger's. They drove away, and Bryan was feeling fine. He didn't mention it as he began to feel a tad dizzy. Melanie fell into a slight doze and Johnny was snoring loudly in the back seat. Bryan blasted the radio, which was playing KISS, and was singing along when he began to feel even more dizzy. Mel woke abruptly but didn't notice Bryan's half closed eyes. She did notice however, when two bright headlights came barreling towards them. They were on the wrong side of the road.

"Bryan! LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed, and Bryan woke suddenly, and panicking, swerved to left. Mel's earsplitting scream echoed through his ears as the car slid down a hill and ran head long into a tree. Bryan's head smashed against the windshield, and then he blacked out.

"Is he awake? Oh my God, he's awake!" Bryan opened his eyes and found his parents looking down on him. There was a doctor on his left. He was lying in a hospital. He tried painfully to remember what had happened, and his thoughts came to the accident.

"Oh, shit! The accident! Oh my God! Where is Mel? Where's Johnny? Are they all right?" The parents and the doctor shared uncomfortable looks. His mom turned to him.

"Well, Johnny is fine. He broke his arm, but he will be fine. But, Melanie...well..."

"What happened to her?" asked Bryan, desperately.

"Oh, Bryan. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt, she was thrown through the wind shield," his mom said, tears in her eyes.

"What?! She's not...she can't be..."

"She didn't make it, Bryan," said his father, a look of sadness and pity in his eyes. The words echoed in Bryan's head as he leaned back onto his bed.

___She didn't make it..._

_It's all my fault..._

"Mom, Dad...I don't know if they knew this, but...Melanie was pregnant," he said, looking down as tears rushed into his eyes. His mother gasped and looked at him disbelievingly. The doctor rushed from the room. Bryan blacked out once more.

Bryan blamed himself. He was charged with two counts of manslaughter; Melanie Greene and her unborn child. His unborn child. Johnny remained his friend but they became distant for a while. Bryan served a two year prison term, and decided to completely reform himself. He blamed his music. He threw away all his records, burned his guitar and sold the drums in a garage sale. He went to collage and became a real estate agent, and met his wife, Lynette Jingmen. She came from a proper background, and her father was a respectable lawyer. They married and had their first son, Zachary. Then, when he was nine, they had their second son, Toby. Bryan had pushed the whole incident from his memory. He was still best friends with Jonathon Jones, who had a son named Frederick close to the time he had Zachary. But one day, they found out Zachary's substitute was fraud; he was teaching them rock 'n' roll. The night he found out, he lay awake in bed with his wife beside him, revisiting every memory of rock 'n' roll he had. He thought the angry lyrics and messages some of the rock sent had influenced him. Subconsciously he knew he was just trying to find something else to blame, so he could rest peacefully. In his dreams he had flashbacks of the accident, and an image of Mel's lifeless body kept coming to him. Her echoing screams, the horrid crunch of metal against wood; it haunted him. He made up his mind; Zachary was not going to have that happen to him. Zachary was not allowed to be in the band. But his wife fought against him; she said the band was good for Zack, because he finally had friends and was opening up to people. His wife had no idea about his past, and he was not in a hurry to tell her. Eventually he gave in, too ashamed to admit what was troubling him. He still spoke openly against the rock, resulting in many fights with his wife. They were growing distant, and he found himself resulting to the bottle more and more. Then he would curse himself because alcohol had contributed to his pain in the first place. He was dismayed in finding Zack was much like he was at his age; after being introduced to rock, he became more outgoing, wild, daring, and true rocker-like. But he did seem a bit more intelligent, and restrained Freddy as much as he could, which Bryan should have done for Jonathon. But he was always awake at night worrying, and constantly checking on his son to make sure he didn't sneak out like the many times he had done so as a teen. With rock still there, there was always the creeping worry in the back of Bryan's head, and yet a simple longing to be like Zack again.

* * *

You like? Possibly? Maybe? Review, but no flames please. Though I don't know what they are, people keep saying 'No Flames,' so I imagine they can't be good. If you want, you could tell me what they are. But Constructive Criticism is VERY welcome.

* * *


End file.
